Sunray, das Geheimnis der Sternstadt
by Sunrayy
Summary: Nicht genug, dass Sunray als Pegasus viel zu kurze Flügel hat, nein, er gehört auch noch zu der Sorte Pony, die das Unglück scheinbar magisch anziehen. Aber das hätte er sich niemals träumen lassen: Ein katastrophaler Museumsbesuch, dunkle Mächte, gerissene Diebinnen, schnurbärtige Sicherheitschefs, alte Zauber, große Gefahren und dazwischen ein kleiner, ungeschickter Pegasus.


Sunray war alles andere als ein Glückspony. Für ein Pegasuspony waren seine Flügel sehr kurz geraten, so sehr, dass er es mit viel Mühe gerade so schaffte, sich für kurze Zeit wenige Meter über dem Boden zu halten.

Tatsächlich war es ihm nie gelungen wie die anderen Pegasi zu fliegen. Sunray war an die Erde gebunden wie ein Stein.

Sunray lebte in der großen Stadt Hoofston. Er hatte es seiner Mutter und sich selbst nicht immer leicht gemacht. Es war nicht so, dass Sunray den Ärger suchte, eher das Gegenteil war der Fall. Irgendwie schien Sunray die Probleme magisch anzuziehen. Und heute sollte er in den größten Schlamassel seines Lebens geraten.

Es begann mit der großen, neuen Ausstellung im Museum. Verborgene Schätze aus aller Herren Länder lockten unzählige Ponys ins Museum.

Schätze, ferne Länder. Diese Ausstellung war genau nach Sunrays Geschmack, außerdem war der Eintritt heute frei. Dass sich an eben diesen Tag finstere Gestalten mit ebenso finsteren Absichten vor dem Museum befanden bemerkte er nicht, als er durch die Pforten eintrat.

Es herrschte ein gewaltiger Andrang. Sunray versuchte niemanden auf die Hufe zu treten, während er sich durch die Menge einen Weg zu einer Gruppe von Besuchern bahnte, die gespannt einer Ponydame zuhörten, die von dem großen Wandteppich hinter sich berichtete. Soweit Sunray es erkennen konnte, zeigte dieser Wandteppich eine Szene mit drei Ponys und einer geisterhaften Gestalt, die Sunray einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Die Ponydame erzählte: „Dieser Teppich stellt den Kampf des Königspaares von Surbonien gegen ihren bösen Widersacher dar, der, um das Königreich an sich zu reißen einen Pakt mit einem bösen Geist einging."

Sunray hatte keine große Lust so einem bösen Geist, wie er hier dargestellt wurde, jemals zu begegnen und er war froh als sich die aufgeregt murmelnden Ponys wieder in Bewegung setzten.

Trotzdem hatte er das unbehagliche Gefühl, dass ihn die Augen des Geistes verfolgen würden und für den Rest der Ausstellung hörte Sunray nur noch mit einem halben Ohr zu.

Bis sie zum letzten Ausstellungsstück kamen: in der Mitte eines sonst leeren und abgedunkelten Raumes stand in einer von Sicherheitsponys bewachten Vitrine ein goldenes Zepter, an dessen Spitze ein Sternförmiges Juwel befestigt war. Obwohl es im Raum nur wenig Licht gab, ging von dem Juwel selbst ein regenbogenartiger Schimmer aus, der alle Ponys in seinen Bann zu schlagen schien. Die Ponys drängten sich so dicht wie möglich um die Samtschnur, als würden sie von dem Stein magnetisch angezogen.

Die Museumsführerin erzählte derweil weiter, obwohl ihr wahrscheinlich niemand wirklich zuhörte: „Dies hier ist der Sterndiamant. Gefunden wurde er in Grabungsstätten in Surbonien. Trotzdem glauben manche, dass es sich um ein Relikt aus der sagenumwobenen Sternstadt handelt. Nur konnte die Existenz dieser Stadt nie bewiesen werden und gilt unter vielen auch heute noch als Mythos."

Die Ponys drängten noch dichter heran und alle machten: „Uuhhhh."

„Bitte halten Sie sich zurück", sagte die Ponydame nervös. „Bei Berührung der Vitrine wird ein Alarm ausgelöst."

Sunray hätte auch gerne etwas gesehen, doch die Masse an Ponys quetschte ihn gegen einen Sicherheitsbeamten, der, unerschütterlich wie ein Fels in der Brandung, sich keinen Millimeter vom Fleck rührte. Die Folge war ein Missgeschick, wie nur Sunray es zustande bringen konnte: zuerst trat er dem Sicherheitsbeamten auf den Huf und als er selbst schnell seinen eigenen wegnehmen wollte, stellte er sich dafür auf den eines Muskelhengstes.

„He, pass doch auf!", schnaubte dieser unwirsch und versetzte Sunray einen kräftigen Schubs, infolgedessen dieser stolperte und bei dem Versuch sich irgendwo festzuhalten, einem Ponymädchen etwas zu nahe kam.

„Bitte kein ungesittetes Verhalten, die Herrschaften", hörte Sunray die Museumsführerin noch rufen, als die Hinterläufe des Ponymädchens ihm im Gesicht trafen und ihn im hohen Bogen aus der Menge fliegen ließen. Damit nicht genug hatte gerade ein unvorsichtiger Hausmeistereinen Eimer Wasser und ein Stück extrarutschige Seife nebeneinander auf dem Boden abgestellt und zwar genau an dem Punkt wo Sunray landete. Zuerst steckte sein Kopf im Eimer fest. Ohne Augenlicht versuchte Sunray panisch den Eimer abzunehmen, doch er trat dabei auf die extrarutschige Seife, welche ihn durch den ganzen Raum rutschen ließ. Und nicht nur das. Die Seife beförderte Sunray aus dem Zepterraun hinaus, in die anderen Ausstellungshallen, durch das Herrenklo, das Damenklo, den Keller, den Dachboden und schließlich wieder in die Eingangshalle, bis er endlich mit einem freien Bein in einem Mülleimer stecken blieb und er gegen eine Säule knallte, was ihn schmerzhaft zum Anhalten zwang.

Als er endlich den Eimer vom Kopf bekommen hatte, stellte Sunray fest, dass sich eine Menge verärgerter Ponys um ihn geschart hatten, die dieses alberne Verhalten seinerseits äußerst missbilligten ( nicht, dass sich jemand nach seinem Wohlergehen erkundigt hätte).

Sofort drängte sich ein finster dreinblickender Hengst mit dichtem Schnurrbart zu ihm hindurch. Ein Namensschild wies ihn als Sicherheitschef Tassel aus.

„Sososo", sagte er laut und hob Sunray hoch, aber nur um ihn in einen eisernen Griff festzuhalten. „Was haben wir denn da? Einen äußerst ungeschickten Dieb. Dachtest wohl du känntest hier hereinspazieren und ein paar Sachen klauen, was? Aber nicht mit mir, Kleiner. Unter meiner Aufsicht ist in diesem Museum noch nie etwas gestohlen worden."

„Ich bin kein ungeschickter Dieb", murmelte Sunray beleidigt. „Ich bin nur ein ungeschicktes Pony."

„Achja? Das wird sich noch herausstellen", sagte Sicherheitschef Tassel und Sunray musste seine Satteltaschen leeren. Sicherheitschef Tassel war nämlich fest davon überzeugt Sunray würde etwas geklautes darin verstecken. Als aber nichts gefunden wurde, wurde auch Sicherheitschef Tassel immer missmutiger. Einen Dieb auf frischer Tat zu ertappt zu haben, hätte ihn bestimmt eine Beförderung eingebracht.

„Kann ich jetzt gehen?", fragte Sunray vorsichtig.

„Na schön, von mir aus!", blaffte Sicherheitschef Tassel. „Aber pass bloß auf. Ich behalte dich im Auge."

Sunray schaute sich also noch ein wenig im Museum um. Wobei ihm auffiel, dass sich die anderen Ponys von ihm entfernten sobald er näher kam. Sie hatten sich schon ein Urteil über ihn gebildet und wenn er auch kein Dieb war, so war ein Pony das so viel Aufsehen erregte wie er kein guter Umgang.

Außerdem spürte er, die verstohlenen Blicke von versteckten Sicherheitsbeamten hinter ihm. Deswegen entschied sich Sunray kurz darauf zu gehen, doch dann sah er aus einiger Entfernung einen anderen Wandteppich, der so schön war, dass Sunray ihn sich einfach anschauen musste.

Natürlich gingen ihm die Ponys auch diesmal aus dem Weg, kaum dass sie ihn erblickt hatten und hatten auch nichts als vorwurfsvolle Blicke für ihn übrig, aber davon ließ er sich nicht beirren. Er machte ein teilnahmsloses Gesicht und begutachtete den Wandteppich in aller Ruhe. Die Stickereien zeigten die Gesichter von zwei Ponys von der Seite, so dass ihre Konturen ein Herz bildeten. Ein berührendes Bild.

Wenigstens gab es kein Gedränge, wenn niemand in seiner Nähe sein wollte.

Ja, so etwas war er gewohnt. Wie gesagt, Sunray war alles andere als ein Glückspony. Ständig brachte er sich in irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten. So wie damals, als er in das Führerhäuschen eines Zuges gestiegen war und an einigen Hebeln und Kurbeln herumgespielt hatte. Die Lock war plötzlich losgerollt und unkontrolliert durch die Straßen gefahren. Oder das eine Mal, als er bei dem großen Schokoladenfest die gewaltige Schüssel mit geschmolzener Schokolade aus versehen umgestoßen hatte und zwar auf alle Zuschauer. Oder damals als...

Aber egal wie oft er in irgendeinen Schlamassel geriet, seine Ma war immer für ihn da gewesen, hatte ihn wieder aufgebaut und Mut gemacht. Seine Ma war das beste Pony auf der ganzen Welt. Trotzdem auch wenn seine Ma immer wieder sagte, es sei alles in Ordnung, und dass sie nicht böse auf ihn sei schämte Sunray sich oft. Manchmal, da hatte er das Gefühl, dass er zu gar nichts taugte, außer seiner Ma Probleme zu bereiten.

Plötzlich passierte etwas. Ein Einhorn stand neben ihm, so plötzlich und unerwartet, dass Sunray erstaunt einen Satz zur Seite machte.

„Ist er nicht wunderschön?", sagte das Einhornmädchen ohne den Blick von dem Wandteppich zu nehmen.

„Oh, äh, ja", erwiderte Sunray verwundert, denn er war es nicht gewohnt von fremden Mädchen aus heiterem Himmel angesprochen zu werden. „Wunderschön."

„Ich bin Serenity", sagte sie leise und rückte noch etwas näher an Sunray heran, der rot anlief.

„S... Sunray", stellte er sich vor und riss seine Augen von ihr los. Während Serenity in aller Ruhe den Wandteppich betrachtete, starrte Sunray nur angestrengt geradeaus, unfähig etwas anderes zu tun, weil sein Herz gerade im Dreieck sprang.

„Weißt du, wer das ist?", fragte das Mädchen.

„Nein."

„Das ist das letzte Königspaar der Sternstadt. Bevor die Stadt unterging, herrschten diese beiden dort."

„Aha", sagte Sunray, fragte aber lieber nicht woher sie das so genau wissen wollte.

Nach einer kurzen Weile sagte Serenity: „War mir eine Freude, Sunray."

Sunray wollte gerade fragen, was sie damit meinte, da gab sie ihm auch schon einen kleinen aber kräftigen Schubs, Sunray stolperte über seine Hufe und krachte in die Absperrung. Sofort schrillten die Alarmglocken los, alle Augen richteten sich sofort wieder auf Sunray, der von einer Meute Sicherheitsleute umzingelt wurde.

Ehe Sunray es sich versehen konnte, hatte man ihn schon weg von der Ausstellung in einen kleinen Raum gesteckt und ihm gegenüber saß finster dreinblickend und mit zitterndem Schnurrbart Sicherheitschef Tassel. Er Trug eine Sonnenbrille und seine Augenbrauen formten ein tiefes V auf seiner Stirn.

Sicherheitschef Tassel nahm die Sonnenbrille ab, lehnte sich über den Tisch und bohrte seine Augen in Sunrays.

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?", fragte er kalt.

„Man hat mich geschubst", versuchte Sunray zu erklären.

„Geschubst hat man dich. So so", sagte Sicherheitschef Tassel und setzte seine Brille wieder auf.

„Genau."

Tassel nahm seine Brille wieder ab. „Und wer hat dich geschubst?"

„Serenity."

Brille auf. „Und wer ist diese Serenity?"

„Das weiß ich nicht. Ich bin ihr heute zum ersten Mal begegnet."

Brille ab. „Du kennst also den Namen von einem völlig fremden Pony?"

„J... ja",sagte Sunray zögernd.

Brille auf. „Warum hat dich dieses Pony geschubst?"

„Ich weiß es nicht!" Langsam begann Sunray zu verzweifeln, was auch Sicherheitschef Tassel merkte. Der war nämlich der festen Überzeugung einen dreisten Dieb vor sich zu haben und er war nicht gewillt ihn ohne ein Geständnis gehen zu lassen. Also bohrte er weiter: „Wie heißt du?", fragte er und nahm die Brille wieder ab.

Sunray sagte es ihm.

Brille auf. „Wo wohnst du?"

Sunray sagte es ihm.

Brille ab. „Wie alt bist du?"

Sunray sagte es ihm.

Brille auf. „Wieso wolltest du den Wandteppich klauen?"

„Ich wollte ihn nicht klauen! Ich wollte überhaupt nichts klauen! Dieser Wandteppich ist viel zu groß und zu schwer um ihn zu klauen!"

Jaja, red' du nur, dachte Tassel im Stillen. Ich hab noch jede Nuss geknackt und du hältst nicht mehr lange durch.

Plötzlich pochte es wild an der Tür und ein Pony vom Sicherheitsdienst kam hereingestürzt. „Sicherheitschef Tassel", redete der Ankömmling drauf los. „Bitte kommen Sie schnell! Es ist ein Notfall!"

Sicherheitschef Tassels Schnurrbart zuckte ungehalten. „Jetzt? Ich bin mitten in einer Überführung!"

Überführung, dachte Sunray. Dieser Sicherheitschef hält mich wohl wirklich für einen Dieb.

„Bitte, Chef! Es ist absolute Alarmstufe rot!"

Sicherheitschef Tassel stand auf und nahm seine Brille ab. „Du bleibst schön hier und wartest, bis ich wieder da bin", sagte er zu Sunray. Damit folgte er dem anderen Pony nach draußen. Sunray saß da, wartete und überlegte, wie lange er wohl bleiben müsse. Er stand auf und ging ein wenig im Raum auf und ab.

Was wohl seine Ma zu alle dem sagen würde? Sie wäre bestimmt nicht froh darüber zu hören wie er in einen Diebstahl hineingezogen worden war.

Ob sie wieder enttäuscht sein würde?

Oh Mann,so ein Schlamassel, dachte Sunray. Der einzige Lichtblick war, dass man ihn ohne Beweise wohl oder übel gehen lassen musste, aber dieser sture Sicherheitschef würde ihn bestimmt so lange wie möglich hier behalten.

So ein Schlamassel, dachte Sunray noch einmal.

Aber natürlich hatte er keine Ahnung, dass das gerade erst der Beginn von einem viel größeren Schlamassel war.

Plötzlich ging das Licht aus und Sunray konnte nicht mal mehr den Huf vor Augen erkennen. Dann ging die Tür auf, jemand rannte ins Zimmer und direkt in Sunray hinein und zusammen polterten sie über seine Satteltaschen.

„Aua", sagte Sunray.

„Verdammt", sagte das andere Pony.

Dann ging das Licht wieder an und Sunray erkannte das Pony das ihn umgerannt hatte sofort.

„Serenity!"

Serenity sprang auf, schnappte sich eine der Satteltaschen und raste durch die Tür davon. Sunray wollte sie verfolgen, doch als er auf den Flur trat wurde er ein weiteres Mal umgeworfen, diesmal von einer Horde Sicherheitsponys, die auch Serenity verfolgt hatten und ganz vorne weg Sicherheitschef Tassel.

Der Sicherheitschef funkelte Sunray wütend an.

„Ups. Tut mir leid", sagte Sunray.

Serenity blieb verschwunden.


End file.
